Up on Cloud Nine
by kooksthekook
Summary: Squall enters a bet with Zidane and Bartz and ventures into a strip club. He meets a blonde stripper whose gender isn't how it appears to be.Squall might just learn more about himself than he thought he did like gender for example.AU Squall/Cloud
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys! Once again, comments and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. _**

**_Disclaimer: unfortunately Dissidia does not belong to me or else I would have owned Kain and Firion already. It belongs to Square Enix._**

* * *

><p>Let it be known to the world that Squall Leonhart was not a ninny. Nor was he a sour puss but that wasn't the point. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. It was absurd. It was preposterous it was just not <em>him. <em>How could Bartz and Zidane talk him into doing this frivolous act in the first place? Oh wait, it was a dare they made yesterday.

~ooo~

"—and so I brought her home and we ended up making out at her backdoor" Zidane finishes simply. He leans backward on the chair and closes his eyes. Bartz eyes him sceptically "You didn't get past second base?" he asks him bluntly. Zidane merely raises an eyebrow and spares a glance at his friend, "I'm not that shameless besides, I want to take it slow with Garnet" he replies. The brunet smirks and punches his friend playfully on the shoulder "You're whipped aren't you, you womanizer!" A slight tint of pink makes itself known on the tips of Zidane's ears the subject in question is struggling to keep his cool façade.

"I-I'm not that whipped-" the blonde began "She'd kill you if you said that" Bartz retorts, smirk still in place. Zidane sighs and raises his arms in defeat "Fine, I am, where are the shackles and the collar?" he conceded with mock exasperation.

Meanwhile a certain other brunet was busily reading and sorting out documents on the table. He read and stamped notices and suggestions quietly and quickly. However, the loud voices of his friends were hard to ignore. They were turning his office into some tea house. Needless to say it irked him terribly.

"So Bartz how's your love life?" Zidane asks abruptly to divert the conversation elsewhere. Bartz brightens and excitedly decided to share his story. "Boko just went to the vet and got his shots taken. We're planning to go on a vacation to Crescent Lake once golden week hits he's really excited about it—"

"I didn't ask about your pet chocobo, idiot. I meant a real, live, breathing girl." Zidane cuts and understanding seemed to dawn on Bartz' face. Squall simply rolled his eyes. _Idiots_. "How about that girl Lenna? No wait I think it was Faris or was it Krile?" He pauses abruptly for dramatic tension and sees the teen shift uncomfortably but presses on "But seriously, I think it was Faris she's rather pretty don't you think?"

The mimic stiffens and the blonde's grin deepens. _Jackpot_.

"How much do you know?" he asks seriously, a grave expression suddenly graces his usually carefree face.

"Lots. I can smell a girl from a mile away" Zidane says matter-of-factly. "How'd you find out about his _gender_?" he asks his normally oblivious friend adding a certain stress to the last word. The sentence apparently was enough to turn the mimic beet red. Squall decided to listen intently while working.

"I accidentally walked in on her in the shower rooms" he began, "She freaked out and punched me in the gut. I swore I wouldn't tell a soul and we ended up having lunch together that day. She still eyes me evilly when she knows I'm looking at her", Bartz finishes, shuddering slightly. Zidane being the amazing friend that he is did the only humane thing to do in that situation.

He howled in laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Bartz says rather miffed. He decides to drink his tea and Squall tries to keep his stoic face intact.

Zidane eyes his friend in between bursts of laughter. That was just typical of Faris punching Bartz like that! Then again she was a tall, smart, strong and pretty boy—girl—and was close with the guys at their school. She was practically a school idol. He'd often see her looking at Bartz from the corner of her eye and pretended to ignore his existence. The latter didn't know about this exchange of body language but his trained eye did and his instincts were telling him there was much unresolved tension between them he had to break.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Zidane begins after his fit subsided. Unfortunately Bartz ended up sputtering and looked incredulous. "What? I'm not gay!"

"Faris is a girl" Zidane quips. "Still! That isn't possible! It's not well- The entire student body doesn't know. They'd think we were, well…" The brunet wracked his brain for a follow up but ended up short.

"Asking her out is easy. First you gotta get her alone and then you just—"

"You know, the student council office is not a dating service location" Squall intercepts choosing this time to interfere. He had enough of this useless banter, or so he says.

"Aww lighten up Squall! You know how much you'd feel lonely if we weren't here" Zidane quips. Squall simply rolls his eyes and says "I would have finished more work today if you weren't here bothering me with your lovesick problems".

"I am not lovesick. Besides, you finish everything in one sitting anyway at least were here to lighten the mood!" Bartz adds. "In any case, if you want to finish your conversation then get out" and Squall decides to continue reading through the documents, seemingly oblivious of the pair.

"Jeez you're such a sour puss." Zidane said. "Killjoy" Bartz adds.

"You're just like that because you don't have a single girl in your life. Heck, I bet you couldn't even get laid if you tried!" the blonde adds jokingly. The pair ended up laughing at the notion of a miffed and date-less Squall.

"Are you implying that I can't get a girlfriend much less get laid?" Squall asks quietly. "I think we just said that" Bartz replies. "Hey, I heard people get erectile dysfunctions if they never have any experience." The mimic adds. "Looks like you're going to be an old virgin Squall" Zidane says howling in laughter.

This was too much. They could banter and joke around in the office as much as they liked but no one insulted his manhood like that. _No one_.

He'd show them.

"I can get laid whenever I want to." He says angrily his calm façade breaking.

"Really? Prove it then" Zidane challenged. "I dare you to prove me wrong but if you lose you're going to have to run around campus naked at first period." Bartz then leans in to whisper something into his ear, prompting an evil smirk. "With cat ears doing a Tarzan Yell"

Squall quickly calculated the number of school rules he would be violating and shuddered. His spotless reputation was going to be ruined if he lost this bet. Not one to back down Squall hastily agreed, "Fine! I accept your challenge! But if I win you have to go walk around school on your brother's thong for a day in front of Professor Garland." He pauses, "and you have to say a really lame pickup line"

Zidane merely shrugged and called on his dare. "Deal"

Squall was going to get himself laid if it was the last thing he'll do. Besides how hard would it be right?

~ooo~

Looking back he had absolutely no idea what convinced him to accept such a horrendous proposition. He clearly got the short end of the stick. Zidane was a walking bottle of hormones. He could pull that off without even trying! This was what he got for losing his cool. He straightened his tie.

He spares a glance at a dingy shop window eyeing his clothes. He had a black jacket, a tucked in white polo, a black tie, his shoes were polished and his hair was neatly combed to the side. '_Perfect' _he thinks to himself. No! He looked like an uptight ass who hadn't fucked a single person in his life. He looked like a virgin and that was the last thing he wanted to look like. He pulls his shirt out and loosens his tie. He decides to forgo his combed hair and messes it up to look like a bedhead. He unbuttons a few buttons on his shirt and eyes himself again.

There he looked more experienced or in his case, a naughty schoolboy.

He ventures into the dingy street of carnal filled desires at arm length. He swore he could smell the scent of alcohol, cigarette smoke and sex pervading his senses. He was at a red light district he reminded himself and this was perfectly normal. Flashy neon signs attacked his eyes mercilessly as not so far-off musical numbers mashed itself together into an incoherent mesh of words and clashing rhythm.

He decides to pick the flashiest brothel he could find and his eyes land on a certain establishment's neon sign that read "7th Heaven". It was a three story building that reminded him of a cabaret club. It had red paint and gold trimmings at the ends of the only windows in the establishment. Perfect.

He walks toward it briskly, all too aware of the other prostitutes' lustful gazes at him. Upon arriving at the door he stops to catch his breath. This was much more difficult than he'd imagined it to be. He swallows the lump in his throat and wonders if he could still back down from this. Then again his manly pride was at stake.

'_Squall just suck it up._' He thinks furiously and he ventures into the gateway of the most hedonistic pleasures known to man.

A strip club.

~ooo~

The place itself was rather tidy. He had imagined it to be much worse something like a dingy, dirty apartment with putrid stench coming from somewhere but it was decent. Heck, it was more than decent. If Squall didn't know any better he'd think he just entered a five-star hotel.

He treads carefully, trying to make himself lose that prim posture and settle into an uneven gait. He just hoped that his so-called pirate swagger was working. Else, he'd be looking like a total loser. The walls were lined with vinyl records and old frame photographs. The den's walls were a rather brightly colored red and upon looking up, the ceiling was made of a large polished mirror. If it wasn't obvious enough, Squall suspected that the mirror held a much ulterior purpose than for the vanity of men. The room smelled of something he could akin to eucalyptus and a sweet perfume he couldn't quite put his finger on. Strip club indeed. Scratch that, High End Strip Club indeed.

Suddenly he hears a couple of piano keys playing and a wide applause that starts. A slow melody forms accompanied by a deep and sensual voice singing a song he feels oddly too familiar. '_Focus, Squall. You're here to get laid, not to listen to a man singing while those prostitutes are taking off their clothes_.' He thinks mentally.

Soon enough he musters enough courage to go to the counter. A tall and slim woman with ebony black hair was busily wiping the desk with a white dishcloth. She wore a white button up shirt that was tucked in a rather skimpy skirt. Her attire hugged and emphasized her figure in all the right places not to mention the size of her chest. Behind her was a whole stack of alcohol, glasses and a couple of other men who were just taking their drinks and going to the main chamber. He stops tentatively and takes a deep breath. This was it.

The woman looked up from her place, her eyes filled with wonder. Squall was surprised at how beautiful she was and was disheartened by the fact that she was working in this joint. The world truly was turning into a place filled of filth and vile corruption. Her eyebrows rise as she gives him a once over and smiles.

It was settled, Zidane would kill to have a date this pretty. He mentally noted to gloat about his chance encounter with her after his tryst.

"I know it's not my place to ask" The woman began, "But what's a cutie like you doin' in a joint like this?" She asks resting her long slender fingers on her hips. Squall gulped and tried to remain calm enough to deliver his excuse, "Isn't it obivous? To get laid" Oh, wait, that didn't come out right. The woman raised an elegant eyebrow in surprise.

"No! I meant a stripper, isn't this a strip club?" he finishes lamely. Well there goes the whole naughty school boy thing. He was busted. He coughs and prays that his blush hadn't crept up to his face right now.

"Sorry darling, I shouldn't have asked that." She smiles apologetically. "My name is Tifa by the way, Tifa Lockheart. I'm the bartender and well—cashier—if you would say" Tifa, or so she claimed her name was, bent under the counter and withdrew a list. "Since you're a first time customer here I'd like you to pick one of them on this list, don't worry you have a discount" she says with wink before wiping the counter yet again.

Squall only hoped he wasn't turning any redder than he think he was. Why would he have to have to choose a stripper? It's just not logically possible. He was rammed out of his thoughts by a short statement "Do you have anyone in mind?"

He decides to scan the names on the list. Lulu Tickleheaven, Crystal SpankDixon, The Under taker, Down Under Trey, Sleezy Cums, Spank Skiz, Sparkle Swallows. Who in Hyne's name would pick names like that?

To hell with it. He raised his hand and pointed a random name on the list he was given. He just hoped it would cause him no further embarrassment. The bartender glanced at the name and couldn't repress a smile. "I'm not sure if you're just lucky or if this was meant to be." The ebony haired girl states mysteriously, giving him a once over yet again. "So what's your theme?"

Squall raises his eyebrows in alarm. Theme? Since when did strip clubs allow their customers a theme? Suffice to say the teen was flabbergasted.

"Excuse me?" he says, the alarm well hidden in his intonation.

"7th Heaven allows our customers to choose a theme like…" The bartender pauses for a bit, her pretty little face in deep concentration "good cop bad cop, Trip to the Caribbean, Bondage, I do recommend the Biker gang theme. If you know what I mean" Tifa says with a wink.

Squall felt flustered by the mere idea of a theme. He really got in way over his head with this dare. He made a mental note to himself never to allow his temper to get the better of him ever again.

"I don't know, Maria and Draco?" recalling the opera he and his father went to just a few days ago. It was a pretty good show admittedly not that he'd give the man the pleasure of knowing that. They were just worlds apart.

"Alrighty then, if you could just wait a few moments" Tifa says nonchalantly as she types in his order in the computer. "Will you be taking a VIP Room with Special Services?"

Squall merely nods his head, not exactly listening to what the bartender said.

Honestly he just wanted to get this over with. He tries not to fidget and manages to stay detached, somewhat. It wasn't that he was afraid of strip clubs it was just the fact that he was still wearing his school uniform. He hadn't thought this through too much and he was berating himself for that.

Oh and the added fact that his father was too eager and lenient to permit him with the use of his platinum credit card after he found out he was going to a strip club. Well technically he said it was an old upperclassman's bachelor's party and they were sharing the payment. Nevertheless he was still a father and shouldn't randomly let his son go out to a red light district to have _fun_.

He's snapped out of his reverie by a piece of paper and a card indicating his room number.

"You're room number is on the 28th floor. Just take the elevator you see on your right and you'll see it just as you get arrive. Will you be paying us by cash or credit card?" She asks in a business-like tone.

Thankfully Squall hadn't made the slip up of telling her his real name and gives her his father's credit card. Laguna Loire. He just hoped his father's social status wasn't too known in these parts.

"Laguna Loire? Why does that name sound so familiar" Tifa mumbles to herself as she swipes the card in the machine. Squall could just smack himself in the head mentally. Of course it would sound familiar he was the president of a country for god sakes. Thankfully they didn't know his affiliation to him. At least not yet.

"Thanks for your patron" She says humbly and returns his credit card back. Squall accepts it rather hastily and gives her a stiff nod before walking towards the elevator. He could have sworn he heard her say something.

"Have fun!" Tifa says rather loudly before the doors closed.

He just hoped this wasn't going to end in a disaster.

~ooo~

The elevator ride was slow and much too tedious for his taste. He could feel his anxiety wafting over him like smoke and he had to repress the urge to straighten his tie. It was going to happen. Him, Squall Leonhart was going to get laid.

"Twenty-Eighth Floor" a female voice announced and the golden doors opened with a small _ting_.

He ventures out into the hallway only to find a rather large door in front of him.

It was made of Maplewood and had intricate carvings of a tree of life and a dragon that protected it. The door's wooden handles were interlaced with what he could consider gold and rubies. There were two dimly lit lanterns besides it.

Definitely not a cheap Strip Club.

He carefully twists the doorknob open and enters the room. He is met by a giant king-sized bed with white drapery falling in cascades from the four bedposts. There was a large window with a balcony overlooking the sea, the red light district was near the beach at the far end of the city, and vines crept over the banister. He sees a rather large pole and a in the middle of the room. A pink rather see-through divider was located near the bathroom whose walls were apparently made of glass.

Squall mentally notes that he does not want to venture into that trap no matter how curious he was.

So he does the next best thing.

He lies down and waits patiently on the bed for the inevitable. He feels the soft comfort of the pillows lulling him to sleep and he almost does. _Almost._

He hears a slightly upbeat tune playing and looks in the direction of the door. '_Draco and Maria Act 1 Part 2'_ Squall noted mentally before he sees a beautiful blonde haired woman enter.

She was of fair skin, high cheekbones, soft pink lips and had the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. Her blonde hair was tied rather loosely in a braid that fell upon her shoulders and wore very little make up save for a red rouge. She wore a long fluffy button up overcoat that hugged her curves well. It was a rather conservative attire compared to what others in this profession seemed to wear.

Well she _was_ going to take it all off anyway.

As if on cue the music took a slightly more upbeat tone as the door to the chamber walked with slow and sensuous steps, her hips swaying gently along with her attire.

For some inane reason Squall couldn't direct his gaze elsewhere. He was rooted to the bed.

She grabs a chair and stands in front of it. Smiling playfully as she carefully unbuttons one button at a time. The small thwack could be heard from each one she unbuttoned.

When she finishes she turns around and rolls her shoulders gently and the fur coat slides down until they drop to the ground in an untidy heap. She's wearing a lacy white dress made of what he could assume as silk while managing to hide if she had much chest at all.

She grins lasciviously over her shoulder as she extends a long slender arm in the air and glides her body weight to the right staying in tune with the music's beat in what he could consider the prelude to an erotic dance. She removes the lacy arm-length gloves she wore on her left first, then on her right, the latter with a variation consisting of biting the tip of the glove's middle with her teeth and pulling the damn thing off henceforth.

She grasps the chair's spine as the blonde reaches out to pull her jimmy choos' off giving Squall a great view of that tight ass behind her gown.

She sits down on the chair gracefully and crosses her legs provocatively. Squall's eyes follow the sudden movement and he sees her lift her dress' hem up, exposing the garter belt joining her stockings to her torsolette. She bites her lip and bats her lashes and Squall feels like he's being devoured by the sight of that beauty carefully unbuckling her garter.

So this was the reason why men indulged in this hedonistic pleasure. It was god-forbid satisfying.

She's finally unbuckled her garter and leans down unto her knee to as she starts to pull it off. The blonde stretches her leg as she tugs the stocking free. She smacks her lips and stares hard at her customer with his brows furrowed in concentration. Feeling his intense gaze she sits with her legs agape and twirls the white stocking above her head before she drops it and stands up.

~ooo~

The stripper was walking towards him Squall noted. The stripper was walking—O Hyne—he was way in over his head. He tries to stay in focus but his inexperience gives him away, this woman has probably been doing this for years.

The woman stops at the foot of his bed her lips slightly upturn into a small smile. Squall places his hands on her slim waist and she kneels down between his legs and leans. He could smell that sweet intoxicating perfume waft through his senses and she cups his face. They lean towards each other, exchanging a light, chaste kiss. They part after a few seconds and Squall swore he saw a knowing glint behind those blue irises.

The stripper removed one dainty hand from his face and led Squall's hand down her right leg up to the garter belt. The teen could feel his face heating up from embarrassment, the blonde's hand still wrapped around his when she flashed him a predatory smile before she leans down and kisses him again.

It started out slow and tentative, if pushed Squall would actually admit it was kind of nice, until the blonde tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

After that he'd say it was mind-blowing.

Not long after he could feel an unknown object prod at his lips, asking for entrance. The brunet happily obliged. Soon enough it was a battle of tongues which the stripper easily dominated both of them mapping out each other.

Squall eases his back onto the soft mattress and he feels the girl straddle him, her hands on his chest and they part for much needed air. She raises an elegant eyebrow as the teen unbuckles the garter belt with one hand and guides the fabric down her ankle.

The blonde removes the ribbon tying her rather untidy looking mane and sways her hair lightly letting the curls fall down her shoulders. She leans down to breathe down his ear sending a shiver through the brunet's body and he presses the woman's body closer to his. He reaches for the zipper on her back and she nibbles his ear.

Her breasts were—wait, why were they flat?—Squall's eyes scrunched in confusion. Did she really have small breasts because that would be such a shame for a body as beautiful as hers. No, that wasn't possible. Squall reasoned with himself. Unless….

In a swift movement Squall turned their bodies over the mattress leaving him to top the woman locking her wrists with one hand as he did the unthinkable.

He grabbed her genitals.

Squall's eyes widen in alarm, "that is _not_ a vagina" he says incredulously.

* * *

><p>Hit that review button guys! It'll make me update faster!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey its time for a chapter 2! I thank you people who actually took the time to read this as well as those kind souls who reviewed it! You've made me so happy! Truthfully this was technically supposed to be a oneshot of sorts but it was too long and I didn't want you dig your eyes out at its length of a whopping 20 pages. I'm probably boring you guys with this so feel free to read it then. _

_Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Square Enix does. If I did I'd already be with Kain and Firion who are just too cute and amazing for their own good. _

* * *

><p><strong>Up on Cloud 9 <strong>

**Chapter 2**

~ooo~

The blonde was dumbstruck at this boy's naivety.

Seriously what kind of establishment did he think this was? A kiddie bar? So therefore his reaction to that rather obvious statement was well-reasoned.

He laughed.

Oh he laughed hard, his deep velvety voice filled the room as a wave of heat threatened to devour the boy's face.

Gathering what was left of his wits quickly, "That was, honestly the best sentence I've heard all day" the _woman_ says between peals of laughter, "Of course I'm a man no matter how lady-like I may appear. You _do_ know what kind of establishment this is right?" he finishes, awaiting a speedy reply.

When the boy's face flushed even deeper he couldn't stop another fit of laughter escaping his mouth.

This was just too hilarious.

The situation was so precarious that he would probably remember this boy's name afterwards.

Deciding to spare the boy some of his dignity he elaborates the nature of the _7th Heaven_.

"This establishment is actually what we call a gentlemen's strip club. Seeing that you are here I assumed you knew this was a strip club meant for _gays?_"

~ooo~

How could he be so _stupid?_

He didn't even bother to inquire what kind of strip club this was before entering it. Heck how could his father's platinum credit card even allow him access inside a _gentleman's club_? He was perfectly sure Laguna was straight unless he was wooing the bartender or—_Hyne no_—a _male_ stripper.

The overload of thoughts was too much to handle. Squall could feel a migraine coming on. By the end of the night he'd be a walking laughingstock in front of his friends, his pride unnaturally shattered into splinters and his family wrecked by a revelation all because he wanted to prove he could get laid.

This was beyond disaster. This was a nightmare.

"I don't know about you, and I'm pretty sure you didn't know what this place is, but that hand on my crotch has yet to be freed, unless you're deliberately groping it but that's fine with me."

If Squall thought he was doing the walk of shame, things in the room just reached a whole new level of tension.

That little remark and the provocative smirk on the blonde's face made him turn another shade of beet red. He felt the man's member twitch and he realizes his predicament and withdraws his hand quickly.

The man's dick was huge. He was amazed and curious at how he managed to put the huge member inside that pantyhose and make him think he really was a woman. Heck, the blonde's body was formed quite like a girl but upon closer inspection he could see the firm muscles and zero fat body. He prided himself for being a very observant person but this just takes the cake.

He directs his gaze to wander towards the man's chest. Watching it rise and fall as steady breaths escape his mouth.

Squall felt the sudden urge to take the man's lips into his and the frantic need to touch bare skin. His eyes start to glaze and he bites his lip when he feels his pants getting tighter. He fights back a moan when he feels the man grind his hips into his, a wave of pleasure overriding his current logic.

"Like that?" The stripper says huskily and the brunette leans down to bite the tiny bit of exposed flesh just above the older man's collarbone. The man lets out a groan of pleasure and Squall continues to nibble and suck teasingly at the exposed flesh kissing it as a final touch before he flashes the blonde a grin.

He lets the stripper free from his iron grip and he immediately sits up and grabs Squall's jacket collar lips once again in a heated lip lock as they both stand on their knees.

The brunette pulls the blonde's hair hard and the latter's back arches as he trails kisses down the man's ear. Squall hazily thinks that his school jacket has been torn apart, buttons flying in all directions as he zips down his current partner's dress down.

He feels two strong hands push him back on the mattress and feels himself being straddled once again. A small lick on his ear lobe sends shivers down his smile. "What's your name?" the boy manages to say between pants.

Two piercing blue eyes eye him quizzically before his face is temporary hidden as he lifts the dress off of his body. He throws the white fabric on the floor leaving him with only his lacy, pink torsolette on.

He slips two hands under Squall's shirt bypassing two erect nipples while eliciting a moan from the teen and the blonde chuckles lightly. Oh he was going to _milk this_.

He leans closer to the boy's ear and whispers " Claudia Nyne."

The hot breath tickles the boy's ear and his brows scrunch. The blonde leans forward for a kiss and Squall bites his lip hard, drawing blood.

"Liar" he retorts as he pulls his damn necktie off as he licks the blood trailing the man's chin clean.

Two dainty hands find themselves unbuttoning Squall's shirt and the teen grabs his partner's hair and pulls."I doubt your name is Laguna as well, boy, using your father's credit card?" The blonde says cheekily.

The statement surprises Squall. How could this stranger hit him so dead on?

He presses his knee onto the older man's growing erection before he starts to leave a trail of kisses along his collarbone.

Blue eyes widen and the sudden pressure makes his mouth open in an "O" and he knows he's giving much more than what was required of him.

" _Naughty boy_"

One look at the teen's heated look and the sweat forming on his body and he knows that he wants to do him, right here and now.

He feels heat start pooling in his gut and he hastily finishes unbuttoning the shirt and bites the erect nipple. He sucks and nips and feels a stiff object poke out of the brunette's pants. He can barely supress a chuckle as he leaves a trail of kisses up to the boy's navel giving it a last peck before he unbuckles the boy's belt and pants. He feels the boy stifle a groan as his pants become tighter with each ministration he gives.

He was after all giving him the _special service_. He grips the boy's pants tightly and prepares to pull the pants off until he remembers something of vital importance.

Squall groaned in frustration when the blonde suddenly stopped undoing his pants. "What the—"

"I haven't given you your lap dance yet"

~ooo~

The blonde retreated to the edge of the bed and grabbed a remote. He quickly pushes a number andthe melody changes into something with a slower tempo.

With one last provocative wink, _Claudia_ left him sprawled on the bed as he walked towards the pole.

Squall duly noted that the man swayed his hips with each beat. He stops and turns to face him yet again, a serious glint in the older man's eyes. Guitar strings are plucked, the stringed accompaniment leading the hymn to its first stanza.

In time with the first words of the song, the blonde places his hands on his chest as moves it slowly upward to his neck to rest on his face. He gives him a heated look between his long lashes before he arches his back and turns his head around, his long, fair hair whipping frantically with the motion.

His guides his hands between his hips and moves them slowly down, his eyes never leaving Squall's. He smirks triumphantly when he sees the boy's jaw drop uncharacteristically.

'_Virgins'_ The stripper thought mentally.

With a display of practiced ease he grasps the pole and moves around it. Body pressed against it he does a small dip and stands up thereafter. He taps his finger on the cold metal surface before he grasps it. First a thumb, a pinky, a ring finger, a middle and finally an index. He kisses the knuckle of his hand before he jumps high and wraps his legs around the bar and swoops down to the ground slowly.

He closes his eyes as he treasures this unsavoury bliss before he sets his eyes on his new target, a young teen looking at him with barely supressed desire. He lets his grip slack, ass high up in the air as he stands.

He turns to move in front of the pole yet again, giving the boy a nice view of his rear as he climbs the steel bar. He gives the cold metal a small kiss before he wraps his legs around it and slides down yet again, only this time, around it.

He lands on the floor gracefully and decides to play with his new—well—toy.

The torsolette-clad man makes his way towards him, remembering to sway his hips provocatively. He bites his lips as he takes hold of the boy's shoulders before he sits on his lap. He crosses his legs and bats his eyelashes making the student president flush red. He nips the boy's neck as the boy grips the bed sheets tightly.

Unhinging his limbs from the boy's neck, he moves it down past his stomach. He pushes brunette's legs apart before he slides down between his thighs. He sticks his ass up as he stands, grinding it with the already hard organ.

Squall failed to repress a guttural moan. He was already having a problem stabilizing his breathing and to have this man do this to him was pure torture.

With the song nearing its final chorus the blonde decides to attempt his final, underhanded tactic.

He straddles the boy as he grips the latter's hair. He grinds his hips letting the boy's imagination play and he arches his back to scream huskily as the final notes of the song reaches its end.

Heavy labored breaths are heard in the room as the music switches to a faster beat. Two still figures neither moving just basking in the infernal heat.

Eyes meet as understanding dawns between the two of them. Squall closes his eyes as he tries to control his breathing but his already throbbing manhood was being mightily difficult. _Claudia_ eyes the virgin boy hungrily. He

wanted to do him. Now.

"how's your hard on? Unbearable?"

Squall cocks an eye open and glares. "Fuck You"

"Wouldn't mind it if you did but you don't know how so I guess I'll fuck you first."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do. So spam that review button. More reviews means more motivation for me to post the last chapter faster. Don't worry I've already finished it. Once again, constructive criticism and random spur of the moment words are highly encouraged and much obliged._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The final installment is here. my gosh I feel so drained. Thank you guys for sticking this out with me and reading it till the end. **

**Disclaimer: Dissidia does not belong to me or else Kain and Firion would be mine. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>The blonde leans in dangerously and kisses Squall hard. Strong hands finally remove that white polo and throw it at the floor. Squall rummages for the buttons on the man's torsolette. His hands fumbling as half his mind is occupied by the mere thought of the blonde's lips kissing his collarbone. The mere sensation that leaves him makes his head start to spin. The other half is onto the fact that he'll probably be <em>bottoming<em> or whatever the female is called in this situation.

Squall mentally berated himself for not paying attention when Zidane and Bartz talked about this before. Then again, he thought he was straight then given his current predicament, and he was probably gay. Or could he be experimenting?

Squall's thoughts are disrupted when he feels a strong hand grope his manhood giving him a tiny squeeze. He moans as he feels the man flick his tip. Drawing circles around his hole. He hurriedly unbuttons the remaining and tears the corset off. The blonde gives the boy a lusty gaze and licks his lips. "Impatient aren't you?"

The blonde releases his hold on the boy's crotch to pull his lingerie and the boy's pants down. With the remaining clothes laying in wanton abandon on the floor He stoops down to kiss full on the lips before he grabs a bottle of lube on the bedside drawer.

He flicks the tube open with a _schwick_ before he pours an ample amount onto his hands. Squall gulps as he stares hard onto the blonde's hands. The man in question gives him a small smile as sets the bottle down. He kisses the teen's lips chastely.

"On your knees"

~ooo~

To be brutally frank Squall was thoroughly embarrassed with the situation.

He shifts carefully onto his hands and knees willing the embarrassment painstakingly blatant on his face away. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe normally and not like he's just about to lose his virginity and panic. Well he was already nervous.

_In and Out. _

_In and—_

Squall's eyes widen in alarm when he feels something prodding his entrance. "Wha-what are you doing?", failing to keep the stammer from his voice. He strains his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the older man's face. The blonde smirks thoughtfully before he inserts a finger inside.

"Preparing you. Having sex with a man is different than doing the dirty deed with a woman" the blonde says matter-of-factly.

The brunette's eyes widen in alarm as he tries to squirm. Truth be told, it felt weird. He had the romantic life equivalent of a rock and his first time goes to a man. Needless to say he was pathetic. He wondered if all was said and done and he'd never agreed to the bet would he still be lying down in a bed with a man.

He grasps the bedding as he feels another digit join and he stifles a groan. He feels his hole being stretched as the fingers moved in a scissoring fashion.

"Virgin indeed… aren't you boy?" the blonde comments huskily at the tightness of the teen's ass, lust quite apparent in the man's voice. Squall's lithe frame shivered at the comment. He felt his legs growing weak, his pants more labored and his need for release increasing.

A third digit is joined and Squall is unable to repress a moan. He feels the digits stretch his already puckered hole wider and he bites his lips. He grasps the sheets and nearly blacks out when the man's probing fingers touch something inside, sending a wave of heat and pleasure coursing through him. "Aaah…that is…no…" he mumbles, whimpering incomprehensibly, body shivering from the strain and his brain stripped from any form of coherency.

A tan hand reaches for his cock as he tries to stroke himself for release but his hand is swatted away and a firm hand encases his painfully throbbing manhood. He could feel the man's lips at the base of his neck smiling. He feels his face flush from what he could not akin to excitement or need for release.

"Not so fast, bru, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet" says _Claudia_ as he gives the boys cock a slight squeeze before letting his fingers retreat, hand still firmly in place. "How do you want me to take you? From the back like a cheap whore or where you can see every bit of my face fucking you to insanity?"

The brunette replies by grinding his ass against the blonde's erect organ. The hand holding him slackens as the stripper moans in pleasure. He holds the hand away and twists himself around, crashing his lips against the blonde's. Their tongues entangle in a heated dance as Squall repositions himself more comfortably onto the mattress. Their kiss breaks off abruptly when the stripper grabs the bottle and pours a gracious amount on his hands yet again and sets the bottle alight the table once more. He begins to coat his erect organ thoroughly before sliding his hands down the boy's chest, grazing his nipples and settling onto slim hips. He positions his cock onto the hole pausing tentatively to look at the boy's face.

'_The boy should be thankful I'm giving him a warning'_ Cloud muses, '_that's far more than what most prostitutes give their customers during their first time.'_

The boy struggles to look him in the eye and merely nods. He gives the brunette a lasciviously serious look before he pushes himself inside.

Squall grips the bed sheets tightly as he throws his head back.

"Relax. Breathe." He says soothingly and the brunette merely nods making sure he's calming himself down.

The blonde continues until he's fully sheathed inside the teen pausing to let the teen adjust. Squall breathes heavily and gives the blonde a nod. He moves. His grip on the boys hips tighten as he very nearly removes himself from the younger man before slamming into him with much force. Squall bites back a moan as the blonde continues this ministration. What he gets in return for saving up what is left of his self- control is a strangled cry in his throat, the friction of this simple motion sending waves of both pain and pleasure coursing down his body.

The blonde stops abruptly and Squall groans in frustration. He looks at him pointedly. "Why are you stopping" he says between pants. The blonde leans down to kiss him roughly on the lips. It's wet and sloppy but this experienced fair-haired man knows it leaves him breathless. Their tongue embrace and explore and he could feel a strong pair of hands grip his fair hair and moans into their kiss.

"Let it out. I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you beg and plead that you want me to take you" he says breathily in his ear a sadistic grin in place. Squall feels electricity go down his spine at the ghostly contact and nods in comprehension.

He feels his face heat up and bites his lip. He couldn't. Squall Leonhart doesn't beg. It was beneath him. He feels faint traces of lips kissing his chin his collarbone. This was too much. "Please…" He asks quietly.

"I can't hear you" The blonde muses happily as he proceeds to remain where he is, unmoving, leaving red marks over pale skin.

"Please…" He slightly louder, moaning lightly as he feels his throbbing manhood recoil. He is met by a small hum and a foreign organ starting to retreat and panics. This was not happening. He was too aroused, too hot and high among many things and pride be damned, He couldn't give a fuck anymore.

He pushes the blonde's face against his chest and says angrily "Oh you goddamn tease stop screwing around and just fuck me already!"

The man merely smiles, "That's more like it", he purrs as he repositions himself onto the boy's hips. He moves and slams himself deeper. Squall wraps his legs around the stripper's torso as they move in unison, their pants and moans forming a steady rhythm. Squall grinds and _Claudia_ thrusts, both meeting just the right way. They go at this, the stripper angling his thrusts looking for something and Squall basking in this hedonistic pleasure. In one particular angle as the blonde thrusts the brunette moans loudly in ecstasy. Jackpot.

Squall swore he could see stars as that wave of intense pleasure overriding his senses. It felt so good. He feels it yet again when the blonde thrusts at the exact spot and he feels the same heat pool in his abdomen and his mind going blank. "There…again…" he says breathily grasping the sheets tightly, panting heavily.

His apparently-current lover nods and thrusts at the same spot again repeatedly eliciting strangled cries from the boy, his low baritone voice echoing around the chamber. He closes his eyes as he relishes the feeling, the movement, the heat, the pleasure sending waves as the blonde pistons him hard. Squall's breathing became a series of gasps, moans and the occasional pleas of 'faster and harder' as the blonde retreats and thrusts back harder and faster than before.

Squall smiles as he forces himself to look at the man taking him. He looks at the way his fair hair sticks onto his forehead, the sweat trickling down his chin, his soft grunts of pleasure coming from those slightly parted lips and those sinful eyes gazing lustfully at him.

He throws his head back as he moans loudly with one particular hard thrust. He was close. He knew it. "I-I-I'm… close…haa…" he says breathily after a particular thrust. His chest rises and deflates as he grips the sheets, pulling them towards him.

" So…I…see…" the blonde says in between thrusts. He feels a hand enclose against his throbbing manhood, pumping it in rhythm to the blonde's thrusts. The student grinds and moans. He's given the world the finger to whoever heard him right now. He probably thinks he's a slut for enjoying this but who cared?

The blonde leans in for a kiss and he happily obliges. Their tongues entwine in this perverse form of a tango and they part. His hands grope for the man's back as the rhythm becomes erratic. His pumps become faster and less coordinated as he grips the boy's hips harder.

He knows it's going to bruise but he couldn't care at this moment. He moves in sync with the man as he moves nearly to unsheathe himself, only to slam himself harder, deeper inside, the teen moving with him, their pants and moans becoming hoarse as they moved closer to the inevitable.

He claws the man's back as he reaches the tip of his self-control. "I-I-I'm… going… to…"

"Then come for me" The blonde whispers seductively in his hear. Squall's breath hitches and lets go, grabbing the sheets with all his might. His back arches as he closes his eyes. The blonde silences the brunette's heated cry with a kiss as the boy finally finds his long awaited release, the blonde eagerly pumping the erect organ as he kisses the teen senseless.

The blonde finds his release as the cavern of the boy grow tight on his already erect manhood after a final thrust buries himself deep within the brunette. He rides his orgasm out, thrusting erratically. Heavy, labored breathing envelope the room as the two basked in their after coital glow. The blonde burying his face into the crook of the blonde's neck for a few more moments before two lean legs detach itself from his waist. He gives the neck a good peck before he slips out carefully onto the mattress besides the teen.

Squall felt so lightheaded and happy he swore he was on cloud nine. Who knew that his first time would be so amazing. He spares a heated look at the man who looks just as pleased himself. In a sudden burst of courage he kisses the man chastely on the lips. The stripper merely hums in agreement, their bodies entangling in the sheets as the blonde scoots them closer to the headboard, resting the brunette's face on the pillow.

"Best sex I've had in a while" the male stripper murmurs and Squall could feel himself filling up with pride. He scoots closer towards the blonde's chest before the soft comfort of the pillows lull him to slumberland. He could vaguely remember two warm arms wrapping him in an embrace before he blacks out.

~ooo~

Squall wakes up groggily as he notes the first thing that comes into mind:

His ass hurt. A lot.

He tries to remember last night's events and a pretty blonde comes crashing down his peripheral vision as he gropes the sheets next to him finding naught but a body.

Figures, this _was_ a one night stand after all.

He sits down slowly as he observes his naked visage. He's been cleaned up and the stripper clothes were collected from the heap from the floor. He blushes at the memory of the strip tease and could feel embarrassment and contentment waft through him the perfume and the smell of sex lingering in the air.

Did this tryst prove that his sexual orientation swung to the other field? Was this some sort of sick joke and in the heat of the moment things horny men experienced? Was he one of those hormonal teenagers trying to experiment and unleash their wild side just so to prove their manhood?

But basically all these questions just fell into two simple categories: Was he bisexual or gay?

The student president prods and mulls this idea over in his hyperactive mind. For one, he entered this establishment knowing—no—thinking that this was a female strip club. He was surprised at the gender of the said man but he didn't run away, he actually stayed and got laid. What kind of straight man would stay after he finds out that his supposed stripper was of the same gender as him? Did he want to get this dare over with?

Squall could feel a headache coming on. This was not the most opportune time to mull over his actions. He needed to get out of here before he had another hard on. He glances at the clock on the wall and read: 10:00 AM.

He looks toward the shower but decides against it. He dresses himself hurriedly, and splashes water onto his face. He hand combs his hair and wore his ruined jacket, the buttons missing.

He leaves the room and closes the ebony door with a small click and heads for the elevator. He pushes the button and the door opens with a slight _ting. _

Squall enters the golden door to freedom and waits until he reaches the ground floor, a small jazzy tune attempting to soothe his already growing migraine. He spares himself a glance at his reflection and sees a more believable naughty school boy look staring back at him. He sees hickey's forming on his neck and jaw and rolls his eyes. He got laid, this was normal.

He wonders if he'll ever see the blonde again but decides against returning to this establishment. He was probably scarred and humiliated enough he argues with himself half-heartedly. He remembers those dainty but strong fingers cupping his face as he whispers words in his ear.

Squall is jolted awake from his thoughts when the golden doors swung open.

He moves out of the elevator groggily and spots the bartender cleaning a few glasses. The ebony-haired woman notices his presence and gives a small wave. "Oh hey you're awake!"

He moves towards the counter and fishes out the credit card along with something else. He brings it closer to his face and his eyes widen in alarm. It was that black lingerie Claudia the Stripper wore. He struggles to maintain his calm façade and Tifa merely laughs.

"Don't mind him. He does things like that" she says bemusedly. In more or less an attempt to save face, he slides his father's credit card on the counter once again. "What's it for?" she asks cocking an eyebrow.

"We went further than what was expected of him" he says pointedly.

The bartender merely smiles and gives the card back to him. "There's no need for this Squall, Cloud said it was on him"

Squall's eyes widen in surprise at the mention of his name. How did she—" How do you know my name?" he asks curtly.

Tifa smiles as she puts a finger to chin in remembrance "Well after you left Ms. Cloud dropped by and I showed him your credit card initials. She actually rolled her eyes and said that your idiotic father must have lent you his credit card."

"how does she know my father? He's gay." He says bluntly.

"Well Ms. Cloud and Mr. Laguna have been seeing each other for a while. He actually got that credit card signed with the club's membership in an attempt to woo the owner—Ms. Cloud—which he did."

Squall pocketed the credit card as he pinched the bridge of his nose. At the very least his father was not gay, _thankfully_. He was the president of a damn country, having a sexual orientation like that would be problematic. The sad news is that he has a new probable mother figure entering into his life. Oh and have we mentioned the fact that although his father isn't he might be?

"Whatever, I'll be going" he says quietly as he leaves the counter heading towards the door.

"Wait! Cloud wanted me to give this to you!" Tifa says running after him. "I don't even know Ms. Cloud, Tifa why would she want a word with me?"

"Not that Cloud I mean _Cloud Strife_. The guy you slept with. _Claudia Nyne_?" She says pointedly. His face brightens in understanding as a scowl forms on his face yet again.

"Are you even supposed to give out personal information like this?"

"No, but I like you and Cloud seemed to really be pleased when he checked out earlier this morning. Trust me that it's been a while since he smiled, I know, I'm his childhood friend. He actually works here part-time, we're both in college actually" she says matter-of-factly as she hands him a folded piece of paper.

The brunette peers down at the piece of paper marked with red rouge and reads:

_Hey Squall you're probably seen my gift by now. _

_Keep the lingerie. You'll need it to prove you won your bet. _

_Don't ask why I know, you talk a lot when you're asleep surprisingly. _

_I had fun. Call me. XXXX-3124567_

_Cloud Strife._

He rereads once and gives the bartender a small nod before leaving. He pushes the glass door opens as he breathes the fresh air. He fishes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials. The repeated rings are soon followed by a low baritone _"Yes Strife speaking"_

"Hi this is Squall Leonhart. Save my number. Are you free right now?"

He could feel a small smile tugging at his lips as he awaited an answer. "_Yeah. I'll bring my bike around. Where are you?_"

"Outside 7th Heaven but pick me up at the Laguna Mansion in thirty"

"_Alright then. See ya_" he hears the man say as he ends the call. He pockets his phone as he walks towards the end of the street basking in all the sun's glory.

As much as he wanted to meet the blonde now he needed a shower.

.al final.


End file.
